Who will you save
by Saori Miyuki
Summary: 01 & 02's relationship in respective eyes. Jealousy and uncertainty about each other stop them from saying anything to the other. But when the people 01 loves is in danger, who will he save? language, nudity, yaoi.


Author note: first time writer, not first fic I wrote but the seventh up. Anyway, animation's not mine, characters' not mine, the song's not mine; I'm poor, so don't sue me… …anything I forgot to mention? Ahh… the story! It's **MINE**!

A song fic again… it's a song by a HK artist, Gigi Leung. I tried my best to translate the lyrics, but if anyone thinks they can do better than I do, I would be happy to make it better. Happy reading! v

Lyrics: 'Who will you save' by Gigi Leung

你救哪一個　梁詠琪

Who will you save by Gigi Leung

**Duo**

I've always wondered – what'll become of us, if I haven't jumped him like I did, back in the war?

I've always wondered – back in the good old days, was he ever willing… or have I forced myself on him?

It's silly, really, to think a skinny guy like me, can force myself on the Perfect Soldier like him. But then, he WAS the de-facto leader of our team, and the Perfect Soldier would do whatever he had to, to finish his missions.

Back then, while he himself had been a trigger-happy, suicidal little bastard, he had always put the team before him. Gundam maintenance, mission spec, weapons, mental stability of the team members… he would do anything to make sure the team survive another day.

Even if he had to whore himself to keep one of us from going insane, he would do it in a heartbeat…

I wasn't quite as sane as my facet to the world at that time.

I was going over the edge the day I jumped him.

If I'm going to hell…

No one but the Perfect Soldier is allowed the privilege to send me over.

And if I'm going to die…

I'm going to make sure I'll at least get a kiss of death from my Shinigami.

**Heero**

I've always wondered – what kind of relationship are we having?

Are we lovers?

Or are we just fuck-buddies?

I've always wondered – why did he jump me back in the war?

Why me?

I'm just another soldier.

I'm just another emotionless, suicidal killing machine.

I don't laugh at his joke. I call him a baka whenever I see him. I threaten to shoot him ten times a day and 'omae o korosu' him every half an hour… Why me?

Not that I didn't enjoy his attentions – I didn't really notice I'm an attention-deprived being, a sorry excuse for a human, until he crashed into my life with two stinking bullet wounds.

I was pleasantly surprised, when he had frenched me that day at the dorm.

I knew he wanted oblivious. I could see so clearly in his eyes.

But I don't understand – why me?

He's a gorgeous guy. Vibrant. Friendly. Generous. He can have anyone he wants… Why me?

But it didn't really matter…

He was going over the edge.

He needed me to pull him back,

My virginity was hardly a high price to pay.

At least I can have him all to myself for the moment, short as it is.

At least I'm all that he sees for the moment.

Did I mention I'm an attention-deprived being, a sorry excuse for a human?

I really am.

_**若有天　我跟她一起跌下去**_

_**If one day, I were to fall with her**_

_**紛飛洶湧的浪潮裡**_

_**Into the angry waves**_

_**其中一位將被埋葬怒海裡**_

_**One of us is going to die in there**_

_**就當隨便問句　先被你抱住那是誰**_

**_Just out of curiosity, who'll you save first_**

_**不用答　明知猜對　**_

_**Don't bother to answer, it's so obvious**_

_**像我這麼獨立**_

_**Someone as independent as I do**_

_**大概應該明白**_

_**Should probably understand that**_

_**也許**_

_**Maybe…**_

**Duo**

I've always wondered…

What does that 'Peacecrap' girl mean to him?

I mean, she's just a girl, right?

Yeah right, Maxwell, she's REALLY just a girl.

I mean, she's an aristocrat.

She has the money.

She has the power.

She has the look…

And she's a girl for god sake!

Really. What's the big deal?

The BIG deal is – HE is HER knight-in-shining-armour. HER fallen prince from the star in shining indestructible Gundam armour. And she's SO very much in love with him!

Really now, what's the big deal?

I really wonder just how important she is to him…

Oh sure, he keeps pointing that faithful security blanket of his at her and 'omae o korosu' her every single time he sees her.

But he has yet to carry out his 'omae o korosu' up to this day.

I wonder…

Is he ever in love with her?

Is he really her fallen prince from the star?

Would he shoot ME if I happened to ACCIDENTALLY flatten her into a pancake with my good ol' 'Scythes?

Maybe he will. Maybe he won't.

After all, he points his security blanket and 'omae o korosu' me more times than I care to remember (would be more cost-effective and economical to count the time he DIDN'T 'omae o korosu' me; that's more memorable than the other way around anyway), and much more than she has ever gotten and will ever get.

And I've yet to receive a single stray bullet from him.

He wouldn't shoot me, I bet my braid on it…

…I did say "I run, I hide, but I never lie", right?

Guess I better just stuff my braid down my shirt and stop deluding myself… Who am I to him anyway?

A thieving street rat nobody.

I think he will shoot ME before I can pluck a single hair out of HER blond airhead.

**Heero**

He hates her.

I don't understand why.

If I've been more adept at this emotions stuff, I'll say he's jealous of her SOMEHOW. But since I'm just another emotionless, suicidal killing machine, I don't and CAN'T understand the enmity on his part. I have NO comment on the issue, other than he HATES her.

What's all these emotion craps anyway?

I just don't understand why she isn't afraid of me.

I'm a terrorist after all.

I kill. I sabotage. I hack.

And I think I wave my trusty ODIN and threaten to kill her more times than anyone has ever had in one lifetime!

No. Wait. Rewind.

More times than anyone BUT one Duo Maxwell.

I guess she's more suicidal than I do then.

But I think SHE does have a BETTER sense than HE does.

At least she flinches most of the time when I turn my Perfect Soldier's Death-glare™ on her.

Though I still think there's something seriously wrong with her.

I mean, if she isn't bothered by a death threat and a gun in the face, why would she be with but a glare?

Granted my Death-glare™ is some really potent stuff (knowing from experiences). But still…

It's rather…

Bizarre…

But HE has NO sense AT ALL!

He grins when I pull my gun on him.

He teases when I 'omae o korosu' him.

And he laughs and jokes when I death-glare him.

While I know he's made of sterner stuff than normal people – he's a terrorist and Shinigami to boot for crying out loud – even the other pilots know better and scramble RIGHT out of my way when I do one of the above, much less a combination of all three…

He doesn't even sweat, much less bats an eye at that…

I JUST DON'T GET HIM!

_**她**_

_**She**_

_**比我需要得到你**_

_**Need you more than I do**_

_**比我需要捉緊你**_

_**Need to hold on to you more than I do**_

_**別煩住你　**_

_**So I won't bother you**_

_**沒人救　我都不會溺死**_

_**I won't drown even if no one come for me**_

_**當你只有一雙臂**_

**_When you have only one pair of arms_**

_**總有一個抱不到你**_

_**One of us will never get you anyway**_

_**就留下我**_

_**So just leave me behind**_

_**自己爭最後一口氣**_

_**And let me fight for my own life**_

**Duo**

He is off to rescue the damsel-in-distress again.

Even after all these times – the Eves War, the Mariemaia coup – he still goes off to rescue the damsel whenever she is in 'distress'.

Even when said damsel has more than capable staff to save her sorry ass – staff that he, the Perfect Soldier, has personally selected and trained.

By training, I mean, really, if you can survive one of the Heero Yuy Specials, you can survive anything, take on anything short of getting squashed by a mobile suit by accident.

They are THAT capable.

But still… he went off the moment he heard the news, like a rocket when someone lighted his tail.

Even when he IS a Preventer now, partnered with me.

Even when he is NO LONGER the chief security officer of the VFM Peacecraft.

He still goes off like there's no tomorrows if he doesn't rescue her.

Like I do NOT exist.

Like I'm JUST a cardboard cut-out in his office as a décor.

He didn't EVEN have the courtesy to ask if I want to come along.

He just ran off.

ZOOM.

BANG.

And off he goes.

What am I? Chopped livers?

Do I even look like one?

Okay, so I don't worth much – no, wait, correction – I worth NOTHING, compared to Your Royal Pinkness.

But I am a Gundam Pilot, damnit! The least I can do is to be the Perfect Jackass' pincushion!

It REALLY pisses me off.

I mean, REALLY, what the hell is SHE to HIM?

What the hell am I to HIM?

I wonder…

I Really REALLY wonder…

**Heero**

He is angry with me.

Correction – he is furious with me.

You wouldn't notice it unless you really know him, he jokes, he teases, he laughs and fools around like usual – but he IGNORES me.

While we still live in the same apartment and sleep in the same bed at night – he gets nasty nightmares unless he gets his hand on his personal 'body' pillow, namely ME, he IGNORES me.

No jokes.

No teases.

No kisses.

No casual touches and hugs.

No chit-chatting or babbling or talking – unless it's work-related.

No draping all over me like I'm his personal 'body' hanger.

It was so obvious that the other three have tried to talk to him about it. Though they told me they were just trying to help – after all, I'm the anti-social, relation-wise retard according to them, and they didn't want to see me losing the "humanity" I've finally gotten hold of – I think they were just being the nosy busybody, since I know Duo won't ever talk to them about 'us'.

Though all of them did tell me he was angry with me, even the ever silent Trowa – scary the way he did it – he has looked me in the eyes, with both his eyes visible, and told me solemnly that Duo was furious with me.

For Kami sake, like I didn't notice THAT! OF COURSE I know he is furious with me. And believe it or not, I do know why he is the way he is.

He nearly went Shinigami on me when he found out I was injured during the rescue. …He is THAT pissed.

Maybe I should have asked him if he wanted to come with me, but…

He HATES her.

I did mention that before, didn't I?

Not enough to murder her, but still…

Lena said he was jealous, that's why he was angry… but what did he have to be jealous of?

It's not like I'm the gorgeous one here, HE is. If anything, I should be the one that is jealous!

After all HE has run off to HILDE'S AGAIN! Grrr……

_**問到底　也許只可討個沒趣**_

_**I know I'll get nothing but annoy you for asking**_

_**都想早點失望回去**_

_**Maybe I just want to get disappointed**_

_**無須跟她爭著和你做一對**_

_**So I won't fight her to be your other half**_

_**就似十六歲　竟笨到會問這問題**_

_**So naïve like a sixteen-year-old, I just have to ask the question**_

**_不用答　明知猜對　_**

_**Don't bother to answer, it's so obvious**_

_**像我這麼自量**_

_**Someone who understand himself so clearly as I do**_

_**大概應該明白**_

_**Should probably understand that**_

_**也許**_

_**Maybe…**_

**Duo**

He has been death-glaring me and Hil ever since I spent the entire weekends staying over at Hil's.

Hil said he was jealous, but I seriously doubted that – after all, he has VFM 'Peacecrap' with him the whole time I spent it with Hil, so if he can stay with his damsel-in-distress, I can FREAKING WELL stay with my adopted sis!

It's not like Hilde is interested in me that way – she is homo as well as I am gay – so I feel no guilt at staying over her place. Though I do hate it when I catch the occasional glimpse of hurt and pain flicking behind that incredible depth of Prussian Blue. He covers that really well, mind you, so it is really tough to be able to catch that, unless you know him as well as I do.

I just…

Sigh……I wonder what he would do if I ever tell him I love him?

Hil keeps saying I should say something. That I should clarify my feelings to him and clear the stupid tensions between us, but, well… while we may have been partners throughout the war till now, while we may have lived with each other for a few years now, I still have no ideas how he feels about me.

He never takes any initiatives in anything we do except missions. He doesn't hug me unless I hug him first. He doesn't kiss me unless I kiss him first. He doesn't do anything intimate to me unless I take the first step… I just don't want to shove my feelings down his throat when he's still taking baby steps trying to get his head straight with all those confusing emotions.

I used to wonder if they have had sex with each other, but after that pool party at HER place… at least I know my Heero hasn't been with anyone but me.

I haven't really noticed it before that party, and I wouldn't know it if Hil hasn't insisted that I went. But now, I realised a very important fact about my Perfect Soldier – HE, Heero Yuy, has NO imagination, fascination or whatsoever about sex, whether it's homo- or hetero-sexual-wise. He may be a great visionaire and has incredible imagination when it came to missions and how he can accomplish them. But if you ever ask him what he thinks about the sex life between Q and Tro, or Fei and Sal or to imagine them, you will only get those adorable confused blinks. That, and the fact that Heero Yuy DOES NOT mix well with NAKED and FEMALE body thrust RIGHT in his FACE.

It was out of spite, really, to accept that invitation to her place, and that I wanted to show her who the Perfect Idiotic Soldier belonged to. So I had put on that indecently skimpy, almost decadent bathing suit that has Heero drooling every single time that day, and stayed behind until everyone, except Hil, have gone to the pool. I wasn't sure why Hil insisted on staying with me until everyone were having fun out there, but I did intend to show that all-mighty ex-Queen I could grab HIS attention like no one could. So I let her stay, and eventually drag me to a hidden spot that had perfect view of everyone at the pool.

I wasn't sure what she wanted me to see, but it sure as hell wasn't what I expected to see!

While I wasn't interested in anyone but my perfect idiot, I did notice that all of my brothers-in-arm were hot as hell. I meant, it wasn't anything about their faces. They were handsome, no doubt about it, but their bodies were so… wow… that even if I was NOT interested, I couldn't help ogling at them.

What's more, was the fact that THEY, as in all three of them, were having some heavy-duty make-out session with their respective spouses. If it was only Q and Tro, I wouldn't be surprised, but Fei and Sal? God, I wondered if someone spiked their drinks!

Though I was getting hot and bothered watching them fooling around, I couldn't help growling when I saw what SHE was wearing.

A flimsy, light-colored bikini.

Damned onna, I would show HER! I would BLOODY WELL show HER!

I didn't realise Heero was completely uninterested about his surroundings, until I saw him lighten up like a switched-on spotlight when he saw me. I meant, with me still angry with his latest rescue stunt and him still having his hackles up about me spending two nights over at Hil's, I haven't seen him smiled for quite some time. But at that moment, though I wasn't sure why, I got the feelings that while he was aware the guys were moaning and groaning around him, he was looking forward to see me and me ONLY. I bet he didn't even notice what SHE was wearing… he was THAT focused on me.

The funny thing was, when I raised my eyebrow at him about his surroundings, he merely shrugged carelessly and stared at me. He wasn't even flushing when Q moaned a too explicit comment about what Tro should do with a certain body part. Yet, he gave me the full body blush, drooled when I took off my towel around my hip and spotted an instant boner when I shoved him down on his back on the bench to rub sunscreen on him.

I was annoyed when he heard her alarmed yelp and shoved me off his lap. But I… well, can you blame me for falling on my ass laughing like a lunatic when I caught him fainting dead away in my arm with a bleeding nose, not to mention the sudden disappearance of the boner he has been spotting for me for the last fifteen minutes, when he came face-to-face with HER NAKED BREASTS?

**Heero**

It's BLOODY embarrassing!

The guys have been laughing at me for the last month since the pool-side incident. EVEN Lena is laughing at me.

So I don't mix well with naked female body parts.

Big deal.

Sigh… I just wish they are going to stop some time soon before I sic the ever faithful ODIN on them.

Only one good thing has come out of the whole bloody ordeal – I'm Duo's personal body hanger again.

Jokes; teases; kisses; touches and hugs; chit-chatting – the whole attentions package is back online with the compliment hot sex!

At least I've his attentions focused on me again. So there, Hilde. Beedaa XP

Not that he didn't have his shares of laughing, but I think he has burnt off the laughter pretty quickly. He hasn't laughed in my face since I woke in his arms from the incident. He even cooed at me that day. In public. When he has never done anything like that unless we were in bed enjoying the afterglow.

But he also has this weird pleased smile whenever the guys bust their guts laughing yet again. It gives me the creep, but it beats him being pissed at me any time.

Although he hasn't changed much of his attitude toward Lena. He still has this unholy glower whenever she is somewhere close to me.

I just don't get it – it's not like I'm interested in her or she me!

Yea… you didn't hear me wrong. Relena Darlian Peacecraft is no longer interested in me. Between the two of us, I wasn't sure who did more beatings to the other's head, but eventually, we got it through each other's thick skull that: 1, She was just having a major crush on me. She doesn't love me, or well… she does love me in some ways, but just not THAT way.

2, Her following me like a lost puppy back in the war wasn't because she's a mental case, but because she was in love with me, or as she says now, she was infatuated with me. I still think she's irrational to think like that, but she insists it's perfectly rational for a girl in love, and usually chases me around with a feather for calling her crazy. At least those self-defence lessons I have so painstakingly taught her weren't a COMPLETE waste for her Royal Sport-retardness.

3, I will never EVER fall in love with her whether Duo 'happened' or not. We have done some experiments to determine my sexuality after we finally got it through each other's head about love and crush and rationality. It was really a series of silly tests, but Lena was determined to know where my inclination lay for fears of Duo taking advantages of me. I thought them really silly, but she wouldn't let go and stop pestering me until I do as she says. If I have been the old Heero Yuy, I would have shot her for real the moment I scented her perfume. But Duo taught me too well. While I was extremely irritated, I did recognise the feeling of friendship, and Duo sensei always says, friends do NOT shoot friends, however irritating they are.

Since I can't shoot her for all it worth, I have to go along with her just to shut her up. And those tests… Kami… they were so EMBARRASSING! I'm just glad that none of the guys knew about them, or I'm SO going to start a killing spree…

Lena kept saying they were necessary, but no matter how I tried to see it, I couldn't understand her rationale at all. I think she is just trying to get back at me the way I treated her during the war. She had tripped several of her good looking female assistants into my arms, got me drunk and had me played 'spin the bottle' with the girls and had them sitting seductively on my laps trying to get me 'up' while my 'inhibition' was low. Nothing really sexual happened, other than them rubbing their hands and body above the belt and gave me some really dirty talks I would never think possible with how proper and elegant they usually acted. But all those things did nothing other than a nose bleeding and me sleeping like a baby after the third beer Lena forced down my throat.

And then she insisted we visited a gym that was famous for homosexual to exercise, without telling me that 'cute little' fact, and kicked me into a changing room unprepared. I came out unscathed, of course, but it couldn't be said for certain boys who tried to 'seduce' me; I think I had, at least, snapped a few bones in there for trying to be 'friendly' with me. Though I still think they were pretty lucky, I wouldn't want to be there if Duo gets wind of it. While he may not be in love with me, he's damn possessive, it would be a blood bath after he's done in there.

And – I really have no ideas how she got her hands on those, but I'm going to stop her sources if it kills me – she had somehow got hold of various pictures and vid of a half naked Duo. That got my, uh, I mean my body's, attention. I just couldn't stop myself from reacting to those images. I was blushing like a tomato and sitting cross-leg with a cushion on my laps before we were half through!

So we finally reached a safe conclusion that I'm an asexual being with Duo-inclination. If he hasn't 'happened' on me, I'll probably die a virgin. That got me into a depression for awhile – while I'm Duo-inclined, there's no promise he will be me-inclined. What will happen when he finally gets his senses back and goes to Hilde?

Lena keeps saying Hilde is safe, that she won't ever take him away from me. I have no idea where her confidence comes from, but either way, I won't EVER tell him I want him to stay with me forever. I'm not sure if it's love I have felt for him; I know I would rather die than to see him hurt, but I'm not going to make him sacrifice himself just to make me happy.

That baka is too generous to me for his own good sometime.

_**她**_

_**She**_

_**比我需要得到你**_

_**Need you more than I do**_

_**比我需要捉緊你**_

_**Need to hold on to you more than I do**_

_**別煩住你　**_

_**So I won't bother you**_

_**沒人救　我都不會溺死**_

_**I won't drown even if no one come for me**_

_**當你只有一雙臂**_

_**When you have only one pair of arms**_

_**總有一個抱不到你**_

_**One of us will never get you anyway**_

_**就留下我**_

_**So just leave me behind**_

_**自己爭最後一口氣**_

_**And let me fight for my own life**_

**Duo**

God… what the hell is wrong with this woman? I just can't believe it! Just how many times did she have to get kidnapped?

At least I am here with Heero, well… not that I want to or anything, but well… actually the whole party is here – me, Heero, Hil, and HER – we are all kidnapped when we are guarding her. Those bastards have gassed us with something that even the two of us aren't immune against, and is giving me a spitting headache as we speak. I'm not sure about Heero, but I don't think he is feeling any better than I do given that homicide scowl he's giving the damn door.

The girls aren't faring any better, though I have to give it to HER for being so calm and composed. She even gives us a pretty good mental map after her interrogation with the kidnappers. I'm just glad she doesn't seem hurt anywhere, I don't think I can stop him from going Shinigami otherwise.

And Hil is acting strangely concerned and fussing about her. I'm not sure what to think, but I can't squash the feeling I have completely missed something.

But there isn't much time left to think, but to act. At least he has trusted me enough to let me guard his back while he carries her like potato sack running away from the firework. I know the cavalry is here, but with those bastards guarding the place as heavily as they do, we have to cut our own way out before they can get in and kick those bastards' asses. I just wish he will get out safely.

"Duo, come on, let's bug out!" Hil yells at me over the shooting, but I can't move even if I want to. I've got a bullet in my thigh that rendered my leg completely useless.

"Go, Hil! I'll cover you!"

"No! I'm not leaving you here. That Perfect Idiot of yours will kill me if I do!"

"No, he won't! Just get your fat ass outta here and lead the blasted back up in, will ya?"

"My ass is not fat! You Stinky Rat!"

"Fine, whatever! Just get the fuck outta here! I still have unfinished business with my baka. I'm not going to die! OUT!" and she runs. Probably finally getting the point that I can't move and if she doesn't go, we are both going to die here before the Preventers can get in. She is my only chance of survival and she is going to make sure I get that chance…

Though I'm not too sure I'm going to make it now that the bastards seem to close in on me, I just wish… I just… I wish I have told him I love him…

**Heero**

I'm going to kick their asses! I'm going to make them go through another training! I'm going to make it so tough they wish they are burning in HELL than trying to get through the training!

How dare they miss the gas grenade hidden in the vehicle! How they miss it is really beyond me, I've trained them better than that! And now Lena and Duo are paying for it!

Damn them! Damn Them! DAMN THEM!

If there's a scratch on Duo… they have better wish Duo is alright or they are deader than dead meat!

I run like hell, spraying bullets as I go. At least Lena's getting better with guns. She is watching my back and shooting anything suspicious. But she's going to get another training with the blasted thing too! I swear she wastes more bullets to shoot something than she should!

Oh Kami! Duo, be alright!

I've busted out of the place and run straight into the guys. They are called to get us out of the place, but so far, they haven't had any luck.

I nearly have a heart attack and shoot Hilde when she sprints out of the door. I want to shoot her when she tells me Duo is still inside and hurt. How dare she leave him inside like that!

Even though the soldier inside me reason that it's the best solution, if something happens to Duo…

I haven't given much thought of how to get back out again. I think I have thrown Lena to one of them and snatched Fei's bag of trick and run straight back blasting away with the guys yelling for me to wait. I can't. I'm having this sense of foreboding that if I don't hurry, I'll lose him. The last time I felt like this, I lost Odin. No way in hell I'm going to lose him!

I run like I've never run before and found him surrounded by those bastards. I blast away, trying to get as close as I can and divert their attention from him. But I'm not fast enough! Duo is hurting badly. I can see several cuts and grazes and bullet wounds on him already. No way in hell, Shinigami! I won't let you have him yet!

A bastard notices the loosened metal pipe right above Duo. If that thing falls, it's going to impale him in the heart and kill him. I shoot that guy, but I'm a step behind him. The pipe falls. I jump. A white scalding pain and I know no more.

_**她**_

_**She**_

_**比我需要得到你**_

_**Need you more than I do**_

_**比我需要捉緊你**_

_**Need to hold on to you more than I do**_

_**在危難裡**_

_**When we are in danger**_

_**問誰會記得跟我一起**_

_**Who'll remember and stand by my side**_

_**當你只有一雙臂**_

_**When you have only one pair of arms**_

_**總有一個被逼捨棄**_

**_One of us will have to be abandoned anyway_**

_**就留下我**_

_**So just leave me behind**_

_**自己飄到岸邊喘氣**_

_**And let me save myself**_

"Nana, I really don't see why you like him so much! I mean, he is so scary!"

"No more scarier than your bro! I swear, he's going to make me fish food someday for hugging him!"

"Hey, I told you not to do that! But did you listen to me? No. You just had to do it! Now that you mentioned it, I'm jealous! He's not the only one injured, you know, but did you kiss me better? You didn't!"

"Hey, he damn near died! Can you blame me for getting all emotional and kiss him on the cheek? He has been with me for so long, he's like an invincible younger brother to me. How would you feel if you nearly lose someone like that?"

"Fine. But I want that kiss now!"

(a soft smacking sound and moaning)

"Hmm… I just hope your bro's not going to kill me when he finds out."

"Umm… He may be my adopted bro, but he has no rights whatsoever in regards of my sex life or my choice of partner. I'd be more worried about your invincible bro though. He's more prone to homicide than not. And I heard that once he's back to his feet, he's given one month of training hell to your bodyguards. Not even he can make him stayed in the bed! How's he doing anyway?"

"Pretty good, I think? At least for someone who got an impaled and collapsed lung with a restructured right arm. I thought he was dead when they got him into the ambulance. Sigh… at least there weren't any permanent damage time wouldn't heal. I don't think he can take it if he becomes a cripple."

"You know he won't be alone, don'tcha? Those two are so in love with each other they would rather kill themselves than to see the other in pain. I just couldn't get it through his thick skull he needs to talk! For God sake, he's the talker in the relationship but he won't tell him. Yet he had the guts to jump him! Men!"

"I wish I can get it through his head too. But he seems so convince with the idea of him being with you and stayed only out of pity! I tried so many things, but I couldn't seem to raise his self-esteem. Though… are you going to take that off, love? They will only be gone for so long, if you don't hurry…"

"My… aren't you demanding today, my queen? Umm… that feels good… like what you see?"

"Yea… though I would appreciate it more if you would take that off too. Hmm… it has been too long, love. Between our busy schedules and those two, we really don't have enough time left with each other."

"Hey…You're the one who want to keep it between us. So whose fault is it that we can't have more quality time with each other? Ooh…"

"He hates me. If he knows, I'll be dead before I know it. Can you blame me for being scare of Shinigami?"

"Point. Now suck me baby. AAAHHH…"

"LENA!"

A door crashes open and hits the wall with a loud thump. A thundering silence enfolds the room and freezes all occupants.

"Don't you know how to KNOCK, Yuy?" An irritated voice breaks the seemingly eternal silence. A snicker, muffled against a warm breast can be heard. "I would say that's one hell of a knock!"

"Not funny!" Two voices snap at the occupied ex-queen of Sanq, with one of them starting a nose bleeding.

"Lena… Hilde… what…" Heero stutters. He never thought about the two of them like that. He knows Relena is seeing someone, but Hilde? Now he knows where her confidence about Duo and Hilde came from.

"Yuy! If you don't mind, STOP staring at my breasts! It's DAMN rude!"

"It's not like he can look anywhere else without staring at your chest, love. Not if he's going to look at me."

"NANA!" "LENA!"

"YUY! Control yourself and stop that nose bleeding before you ruin the damn carpet!"

"Umm… Gomen. I'll be going now." With his good hand pinching his nose, the blushing young man runs from the room after slamming the door after him. Relena tsks at her lover. "That's harsh, Hil. Can't you be a bit gentler with him?"

"When they are done being a prick and pull their heads out of their asses, yes. Until then, no. Now lover mine, do your job!"

"Bossy, bossy… now who's demanding?"

Another slam and the door smash against the poor wall again. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU… uh… umm… Hil?" A confused Duo looks at the making-out couple in uncertainty.

"Didn't Anyone Ever Teach You Boys How To Knock?" Hilde snaps. It has been far too long to be able to get Relena alone to have some fun, but they are interrupted again!

"Huh… So that's why you are so sure Heero will return my feelings, huh? And why I never have to be jealous of Relena? Is that pool-party your trick too?" Duo frowns unhappily. Now things start to make sense. With these two together, those talks everyone has been giving him finally pull themselves together into a big picture.

"YES! Now will you get the hell outta here and let me have my fun in peace?"

"Fine! But we are going to talk, HILDE. I don't like being manipulated and I sure as hell don't appreciate it when someone plays with MY BAKA'S head. Call me when you're done." He turns and tries to move as fast as his crutches allow.

"Whatever! Just lock the damn door behind you, will ya? And go talk to that baka of yours! You've wasted enough time!"

The door slams and locked by the time Hilde finishes yelling. A gentle rub on her back prompts her to look at her lover. "Think those two are going to start a killing spree?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know with Duo. But we can always hide behind the other three. After all they are our partners in crime, right?"

Relena only smiles at that.


End file.
